


Lines We Cross

by ElleMZ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleMZ/pseuds/ElleMZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will The Blue Fairy go to keep Regina's daughter Rose Red from Rumpelstiltskin? Will she uncover why The Dark One wants the child? Will she be any different from her enemy or will she go as far as needed to protect all in The Enchanted Forest? Time Frame and Location: Pre-curse FTL Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just having some fictional fun with OUAT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on FF.net, but I'm hoping to expand on it now that I've had time to reflect on feedback.

Rumpelstiltskin.

As the Blue Fairy traveled back, her mind kept jumping from scenario to scenario trying to figure out how Rumpelstiltskin got so ahead in his plans. Since she had met The Dark One all those centuries ago she knew that he was a force of evil that would be relentless in his pursuit of retrieving his son Baelfire.

His twisted sense of love had been the fuel to kept him hunting for a way to be reunited with his boy. He had no regard of the immeasurable pain he caused to others, either directly through his manipulative deals or indirectly through his cold, calculated plans. He really was a cold-blooded crocodile.

She knew that he already had a few of the pieces up on the board and that at some point in the future he would unleash his Dark Curse. Everyone would suffer, but it wouldn't matter to him. She had no idea how or when it come to pass, but now she discovered a new pawn in his game - The Queen.

This last meeting with Regina made her believe that queen was being coerced into working for The Dark One. What frightened Blue was that only now, after looking back over the last year and a half, did some of the pieces fall into place…

\------------------  
When Blue attended the wedding of King Leopold to Regina a little more than a year ago, she was there to give her blessing to the new union. The King had always been an ally of good and she wanted to show her support. Young Snow was beaming as her father and new stepmother exchanged their vows. It pleased Blue to see the girl so happy again. When her mother Eva died Snow carried a huge whole in her heart that was evident to those close to her.

Blue too mourned Eva's passing deeply. The former queen was a kind soul and someone she considered a dear friend. Snow's mother understood how important it was to put the greater good before all else. Blue hoped Regina would be able to help Snow move find happiness again.

As the ceremony transitioned into the reception feast, the Fairy Godmother examined the room, taking in the festivities and the sheer delight that filled all the occupants in the grand hall. Looking at Leopold, the Blue Fairy found that the King too was in great spirits, overjoyed in fact. Why wouldn't he be? His daughter admired her stepmother greatly and Regina was as beautiful and as elegant as her name suggested.

Once everyone was served their meals, it was time for the guests to present their gifts to the King and Queen. The Royal families from the other kingdoms went first, each trying to outdo the prior one's gifts. When it came to her turn with bestowing a gift to the new couple, Blue came forward and the entire audience in the castle hushed to hear what she had brought. "Your Majesties, I wish you two a true love that endures any and every trial that comes you way. May you draw closer to each other and may your family receive the happiness that you all deserve."

Everyone including the new family clapped politely at her words, but she was not done. "Queen Regina, may your all your dreams come true. As my personal gift, I would like to grant you one wish your Majesty. Whatever you truly want will be given." Gasps went out from the crowd. This was a rare gift - a wish from The Blue Fairy herself. She did not grant wishes lightly. Even King Leopold was caught off guard by her offer. Blue quickly clarified, "within my abilities of course". All eyes were on the new Queen and her response. May were curious to see what she would use her wish for. Some in attendance whispered among themselves, what their secret desires were.

Regina's face and demeanor changed and for a moment the Blue Fairy saw that the Queen had been wearing a mask of happiness this entire day. For a split second a wave of sadness and hope broke through. The Queen caught herself and quickly placed her mask back on. "Thank you….so much…that is quite a gift. May I take some time to think about it?"

Blue smiled at the request. "I see the King has not only married a beautiful woman, but also a wise one. Very well, your Majesty, please take as much time as needed. When you know what your heart truly desires, simply wait until that night and make your wish. I will grant it." Applause broke out again. It was a day to be treasured and celebrated.

Once the festivities died down, she excused herself. The Blue Fairy left the celebration feeling better than she had in awhile.

As the months passed Blue wondered if the Queen had forgotten her gift. Every evening she thought Regina would make a request, but she heard nothing. It was quite unusual, most humans had the short-term in mind and would jump immediately with their wish, not truly appreciating the consequences of what they were asking for. Finally, Blue received an answer; just last autumn as the Royal couple was spending time together, she heard the Queen's wish. Love.

The young queen wanted a child that she could love and who would love her as much as her husband and his daughter Snow loved each other. While the wish itself was common - becoming a parent, the desperation and incredible loneliness that accompanied the wish was unique. It had a taint of loss and deep grief.

Blue was more than happy to help the Royal couple grow their family, but it surprised her that the Queen was this unhappy. Even the brief slip of emotion that Regina displayed at the wedding didn't even scratch the surface of what Blue felt through the Queen's wish. The fairy hadn't heard of any bad news about the marriage, in fact she had heard things were going quite well. The new Queen was fulfilling her role perfectly.

Knowing what she already knew about King Leopold and little Snow, Blue felt that granting this request would be a blessing to the entire family and may help the Queen heal whatever emotional wound she was suffering from.

After fulfilling her part of the wish, Blue directed her attention on her responsibilities and duties with training the newer fairies plus making sure the fairy dust mining was continuing as planned. She was worried about what Rumple was up to and what vile deal he was engaging in. She had ears around The Enchanted Forest to make sure that she missed no clues and something came up that had the stench of The Dark One.


	2. New Roles

**King Leopold's Palace**

What a sham of a wedding.

Even with all of this extravagant trappings and people all over the realm declaring it an unforgettable event, Regina could barely recall anything special about it. Everyone was preoccupied with getting noticed by all the 'right' people, including King Leopold.

She forced herself not to roll her eyes when King George and his wife presented a particularly gaudy pearl and diamond tiara. Even though the jewels were certainly worth much, it didn't make it beautiful in her eyes. She wanted more.

The nuptials were more about tradition than it was about love. She dreaded everything about it, with the exception of The Hope. That's how she referred to it in her heart.

As soon the Blue Fairy stepped forward to bestow her wedding gift, Regina felt as if everything shifted. "Your Majesties, I wish you two a true love that endures any and every trial that comes you way. May you draw closer to each other and may your family receive the happiness that you all deserve." Everyone including the new family clapped at her words, but she was not done. "Queen Regina, may your all your dreams come true. As my personal gift, I would like to grant you one wish your Majesty. Whatever you truly want will be given."

Regina gasped along with the crowd of guests and Leopold tighten his grip on her hand. Apparently even he hadn't expected such a gift. She was caught off guard. As Blue clarified there were limits to her undeserved gift, Regina already knew what she wanted more than anything - Daniel.

She wanted the love of her life back in her arms. Back together just as they were before all this…madness. She missed him dearly and to be offered a chance to have him again was simply too great to miss. But then Regina remembered where she was and immediately retreated her feelings back inside her heart. She was at her wedding reception; with the King no less. There was no way she could make that request here.

What would happen to Daniel if the Blue Fairy brought him back? No, she had to wait and see what she would do with this powerful gift.

Hoping she could gain some time to make plans she asked, "Thank you….so much…that is quite a gift. May I take some time to think about it?" The Blue Fairy agreed and Regina for the first time that day felt a glimmer of happiness. Maybe she could have her happy ending after all.  
======

A season went by and Regina hardly noticed.

Leopold was kind to her, but he hadn't stirred her heart. Instead he treated their marriage as a friendly business arrangement, he gave her certain liberties, but there was no romance. In truth, though, she had no illusions about what was expected from her. Her stepdaughter Snow needed a mother and Leopold wanted a son, an heir that would carry on his legacy. As long as she took care of those matters, she would be acceptable to him.

What had surprised Regina was how easily it was to perform her duties as the queen. Though she loathed being paraded on Leopold's arm as an ornament at balls and other formal engagements, she found diplomatic negotiations over meals and discussions with the King over political matters in the evenings fascinating.

However much the king and some in the royal court appreciated her insights and talents, she knew that Snow took precedence. His daughter meant everything to him as Regina quickly realized. The king rarely corrected the girl even when she overstep her bounds. There had already been a few occasions where Leopold made excuses to royal guests for the girl's bluntness and invasive questions, praising her 'insatiable curiosity'.

Where King Leopold and others saw Snow's sweet adoration of her stepmother, Regina saw a selfish little girl who wanted her all to herself.

Regina had been working hard at not giving in to her darkest emotions and it seemed to be working. Snow carried on as if they were peas in a pod, like now as Regina gave her full attention back to her giddy stepdaughter as Snow was chattering on about their next trip."The summer palace has the most beautiful garden, overlooking half the kingdom. You'll love there, I promise!"

"I'm sure I will dear." She said in the sickeningly sweet tone she had mastered this past month.

Had Snow been more attentive she would have picked up on how Regina had sounded like her mother Cora, but the oblivious princess was too absorbed with describing to her stepmother all the wonderful things about their temporary residence.

But first there were some items of Queen Eva's that needed to be removed and the King wanted to personally see to their removal with his only daughter. They were leaving early the next morning and she was to come a few days later. She feigned appreciation for husband and step-daughter's 'sensitivity' on the matter, but it was yet another instance where Eva would be a haunting specter in her life. Already she felt as if everyone went out of their way to never let her forget that there was a queen before her. Snow's birth mother was more beloved and cherished than Regina would ever be in this kingdom.

She would've gone mad from the constant scrutiny and comparisons, but she spent what free time she had trying to figure out a plan to have Daniel back in her life. She still had The Blue Fairy's wish to use and having her husband and stepdaughter away would give her the perfect opportunity to consult with an expert on magic - Rumpelstiltskin.

Tomorrow would be the first time she could meet up with her mentor for an extended time. They had been able to meet in secret here and there, but not long enough for Regina to summon up the courage to talk to the imp about using magic to get her deceased fiance back.

If all went well tomorrow, she could have her True Love back, leave this wretchedly selfish family, and begin a new life.

Surely Rumple would know how to bring back a loved one. Between his abilities and the Blue Fairy's power, there shouldn't be any problems.

For now though, she had to take care of her parental responsibilities.

Watching Snow and nodding at appropriately intervals during the girl's ramblings, Regina noticed that the hazel eyed girl was trying to sneak something into one of the bags.

"Snow."

"Yes?" Snow flashed her most innocent face, but she was buying it.

"Give me whatever you're hiding." Regina demanded.

Defeated, the princess handed over a raggedy rabbit. Regina instantly recognized it as Snow's beloved Francis, a gift Eva had given to her daughter when Snow was much younger. The princess was far too old to taking around, but Leopold allowed it because Snow cried. The only concession she got him to agree to was that the rabbit was to be confined to the princess' room at their winter home. Even he had to admit it did not look well for a girl her age to carry around the shabby toy.

Regina fought the urge to tear the stuffed animal in half. It was so old and fragile, she had no doubt she could do it. She glared at her coddled stepdaughter. "You know you're not allowed to take your rabbit out." Handing the rabbit back to Snow, she ordered, "Put him back on your bed."

"I promise to keep him hidden. No one will notice."

Regina pointed out, "I already did. What do you think the servants would say if they saw you dragging that around like a toddler? How can you expect your subjects to respect you if you act like a baby?" Leopold was doing no favors by letting his daughter have her way all the time. The world wasn't always going to yield to the princess' will.

Unaccustomed to being told no, Snow stiffened her posture. "I don't care what they say and I'm not a baby!" Tears were falling down her face.

"This behavior is unacceptable for a princess." Placing her hands on her hips, the queen shot back. "You will not take old rabbit with you."

"But my mother gave him to me."

"Which is why you're allowed to keep him. But he must remain here. He'll be here when we get back in a few months." Regina was exasperated at having to repeat herself. If her mother was here, she had no doubt Cora would have straightened the girl out. Harshly for sure, but it would be a quick lesson.

Snow continued to plead with her, using a different angle. "Did you have a toy that you cherish? Didn't your parents let you play with it as often as you wanted?"

Regina shook her head, realizing the gulf between her and her stepdaughter. She did indeed have many toys that she loved, mostly from her father Henry. Once she was eight, Cora, though, deemed it unsuitable for a young lady to have so many dolls and stuffed animals. One day when Regina returned from her riding lesson, she discovered her room had been cleaned out of all of her precious toys. She cried to her father who tried to comfort her, but there was nothing he could do. Regina found the charred pile of her playthings behind their estate. Cora felt it was necessary for her daughter to know that the toys weren't coming back.

Taking Regina's silence as refusal to listen to her Snow started walking towards the door. "I'm going to ask my father. He'll let me take Francis."

Regina felt the shimmering rage build up in her. Once again Snow was trying to undermine what little authority she had by going to Leopold. Snapping, she barked, "Snow, you will NOT take Francis and you will NOT disrespect me by asking your father. I'm your stepmother!"

The princess paused as if contemplating what Regina said and for a moment the queen wondered if the girl was going to squeal to her father.

"I know you think otherwise Snow, but you don't need your rabbit. You're a young lady now, it's time that you acted like one." She was sincere, after all it did no one any good to have the princess pampered.

It felt like an eternity, but finally Snow turned around. The girl quietly walked back to her bed and placed the stuffed animal on the bed.

Her hazel eyes fixed on her, Snow spoke, "You're right. I'm sorry for being so rude to you. You're only trying to help."

Regina remained stunned, watching the sudden turnaround, but hardly believing it.

Snow came up and hugged her tightly. "Will you accept my apology? Please?"

Seeing as the girl obeyed her, Regina nodded."Yes, dear."

Approaching the clearing in the woods, she was surprised not to find him waiting for her. They had made arrangements a week ago for this specific place and time. Why was he late?

"Good morning dearie. So glad you could make your lesson. " She heard him before she actually saw him. Spinning around, Regina noticed that Rumple was standing right behind her, smirking at her confusion. "Glad you're properly dressed this time. I'd hate to see you ruin another one of your gowns." He giggled at the thought.

She didn't wear one of her gowns last lesson, but she was certainly unprepared with her wardrobe. Last lesson was physically taxing on her as Regina was learning about moving and immobilizing objects and creatures. Rumpelstiltskin gave her no notice of the lesson ahead of time, so she found herself struggling in her attire which was constricting her movements too much. Regina decided that she would wear clothing that could endure a bit of wear and tear. No need to have servants alert the King about her strange habit of damaging her clothing and having her arrangement with the imp become public knowledge.

She wanted to learn from Rumpelstiltskin all that she could. It occurred to her that with his vast knowledge he may be able to teach her how to get Daniel back and she could then use her wish to escape with him. That seemed like the best course of action as the King would no doubt go after her for treason.

To get there though, she needed to listen carefully to her mentor and that meant giving her undivided attention to him now as introduced the latest creature to practice on. Ever the showman, he waved his hands descriptively as he spoke. "For today's lesson Your Majesty I thought we could move on to having you immobilize a powerful and unpredictable animal. I have this black unicorn….."


End file.
